


Frankenstein

by firestruck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire!Jaemin, grim reaper!donghyuck, vampire!jeno, warlock!renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestruck/pseuds/firestruck
Summary: Donghyuck thinks humans are shit and he'll prove it.Where 00' line makes a human for English class.





	1. Chapter 1

Out of his small group of friends, Donghyuck acknowledges the fact that he's the one with the most radical ideas. It's not by choice, of course. He's not at fault if humans are just stupid racist assholes, who need to have a full thirty-page long legal document, approved by some more bunch of assholes with a law degree to stop harassing his kind.

The Bestial Law was approved only two years ago, and it isn't so effective as Donghyuck—and the whole monster community—expected it to be. Renjun told him it was temporary and a matter of time to actually work, for it is still young, and promised Donghyuck his children will be probably living the desired reality this generation of monsters have fought so hard to achieve. Well, screw his children. If he can't savor the product of his work, then why did he even try? He has roughly thirty years until he turns into a full skeleton, and pass the rest of eternity collecting souls. Donghyuck doesn't have _time_ . Were those protest marches against humans—that he helped in the organization—in vain? Did he waste hours and hours writing angry messages on posters saying things like _All huMAN do is lie!_ and _Monster's Rights!_ because things like that take _time_?

And he isn't even being harsh when he says humans are racist assholes, having prejudices with their own species, as if one race could be superior over another. Renjun tried reasoning with him once, explaining how different for them could be misunderstood as wrong for they have only one anatomy, while monsters are more likely to accept the differences because they aren't born with the same patterns, such as an extra pair of limbs, overgrown fangs and horns. But Renjun's reasonings fell on deaf ears. It only made Donghyuck hate them even more for their idea of 'right'.

At the very least, with the brand new Bestial Law, they have some sort of protection. Not much in a matter of protection from danger, in Donghyuck's case, but for his honor. If he was walking down the street to buy bread and some guy called Jeno a 'fangie', he had all the rights to go to the nearest police station and report the bitch. May it be before or after he'd beaten up the guy.

Also, their school is big enough to be called a city, so there was no point in walking down to human civilization. Donghyuck only does it when he feels stressed and his knuckles aching to punch someone in the mouth. And threatening humans with a promise of an early death was quite amusing until those stupid eggheads decided it was harassment. As if they were the victims. God has indeed abandoned this world.

From the outside, the school building seems to be a breath apart from falling down. Useless windows that could barely serve their purpose because of all the dust, overgrown plants seething their way through the walls, ratchets through the floor threatening to open up and swallow whoever crosses its way. But it’s just the outside, though. It’s a spell cast by a Principal a couple of years ago, a strategy to push the humans away, as a form of security against humans, a warning that said _Come in and get your head eaten!_ With the spooky appearance.

Security against humans. Donghyuck doesn't completely buy that. Not after the school admitted Mark Lee into it, someone Donghyuck can tell by _far_ is a human. Not just because he uses glasses when he swears on his knees he's a werewolf, and his eyesight is supposed to spot a fly hiding on the moon at plain daylight. Not just because he so claims that, when this same moon is full, he breaks loose and sprints his way downtown to terrify the human civilians, even when Donghyuck himself caught a glimpse of him raiding the school kitchen at the first full moon of the year, clothes getting dirty with the leftover cake frosting Mrs Beth had saved for when she baked one the next day.

No, Donghyuck's suspicion had always been from pure gut instinct. But even after he told his friends about it, they went _Ah, Donghyuck_ at him, and changed the subject. For all they know, he's too obsessed to be taken seriously.

Currently, he has his butt pressed unpleasantly against the hardwood chair of his English class, counting the remaining minutes for his teacher to finish as one would count sheep to sleep. That's his routine at Beast Academy: sit down and mentally complain about the lack of action. All his limbs want to do is stand and walk away, lay on his bed and cloud his mind with loud music rather than relax and read a book, like Renjun.

The class is dismissed without Donghyuck realizing, his thoughts way too deep into the class finishing than taking the knowledge that it is indeed over until Renjun nudges his side.

He looks up. Renjun is still on his seat, just like him, but there is a glint in his eyes. His eyes always shone whenever they were taking English, but this time he just feels way excited. It bothers Donghyuck. What could've happened in the few minutes he spaced out that got Renjun this agitated?

He's about to ask that, but Renjun beats him to it. "We're writing a short story!" He gleams at him.

Donghyuck scoffs. "And why is that?"

Renjun frowns and opens his mouth to probably reprimand him for not paying attention to the teacher, but he seems to remember he won't listen to him anyway, so he just says, while standing: "Class Assignment. We'll be partners."

Donghyuck also gets on his feet, swinging his backpack over his shoulder while walking behind Renjun. Pairing up with him to do whatever related with school is never something to be excited for. Renjun refuses to do all the work by himself and actually gives his partner (which is often Donghyuck) responsibilities. And God forbid if Donghyuck doesn't put his whole being into it. Grades are important to Renjun, as Donghyuck's life is important for himself.

"Just tell me what I need to do and go. I'm stressed."

Renjun laughs. "What can possibly be bothering you now?"

The list is growing and the first one starts with an R and ends with Enjun. But then he looks over his shoulder and finds Mark talking to a few friends and the ranking changes. Renjun follows his gaze.

When he sees Donghyuck starting to open his mouth to talk, he interrupts: "Look, I'm not here to hear you ramble about your delusions, Duckie." Renjun straightens the books on his arms with a sigh. "Just tell him you like him."

Donghyuck steps backward as if he's been shot. "What even—" He pulls his hair back, annoyed. "I would _never..._ "

"—confess to him?" Renjun cocks an eyebrow.

Donghyuck bares his teeth. "I would never like a…" Giving Mark a glimpse, he spits the word like a curse. "Human."

Mark, sensing eyes on him, looks up into the conversation he's having with a white-haired boy, and smiles at them.

Renjun waves. Donghyuck snarls.

Before Renjun could drag his friend by the arm out of the hall, he curses as he sees Mark saying goodbye to the boy and walking up to them.

"Hey, Renjun. Donghyuck."

Donghyuck groans.

"Hey, Mark." Renjun greets him, but not without 'accidentally' stepping on Donghyuck's foot, earning a cry from the younger. "How are you doing?"

Mark beams. "I'm fine. Just came by to ask you guys to thank Jaemin for me. He's the reason I didn't fail this exam."

Donghyuck snaps his head up, alarmed. Jaemin? His confusion is fast on becoming anger and he's one second away from asking Mark what exactly are they doing hanging out, but Renjun is quicker in giving Mark a quick "No problem! We'll tell him that!" and pulling Donghyuck with him out of the hall and into the stairs of the male dorms.

They don't make it to the third step when Donghyuck starts, "He's up to something. I know he is."

"Like what?" Renjun says, instantly regretting encouraging the boy's obnoxious rambling.

Donghyuck almost trips over his own feet, complaining about it to Renjun, who is still dragging him up the stairs, a grip firm in Donhyuck's arm so he won't stray away back to Mark.

"Didn't you hear? He's trying to gain Jaemin's trust to turn him against us!"

Renjun scoffs, "Sure." But he doesn't say anything more. Donghyuck has been like that for over three years since Mark arrived at the school.

Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno had no choice over sitting through hours of his conspiracy theories. He always ended his speech with a clear warning: _if you team up with Mark, you're dead to me_. What is kind of ironic, since Donghyuck is a grim reaper and will actually take their lives away when time comes.

They arrive on the fourth floor, both panting and a sick-looking Renjun, for carrying not only his heavy books but also a stubborn Donghyuck. The younger has no choice but follow Renjun, even when he stops one door after their shared room, knocking on it three times before inviting himself through the room, Donghyuck right behind him.

Jeno and Jaemin are already there, night blue uniforms still on, and each on their own bed. Jaemin has earphones on, a book resting by his side while he writes on a notebook, while Jeno does have a book at his feet, but busying himself with a cell phone instead of doing his homework. Jaemin had been dismissed from all the classes of the day after injuring his back when he attempted on doing a flip for a bet in the middle of the gym, and now he has to spend the rest of the day on a bed, waiting for his bones to align back. Jeno just woke up late and missed the first and second classes, losing motivation to get up and go to the rest.

Both look up when they open the door, Donghyuck instantly falling on Jaemin's bed, letting his backpack drop to the floor while he gives him a raised eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest. Jaemin pulls his earphones out, giving him an inquiring look, but before Donghyuck can say anything, Renjun speaks up.

"We brought your English homework." He says, dropping his books near Jeno's bed with a groan, looking a blink away from falling apart. He let himself fall on Jeno's bed. "It's a group project."

Donghyuck can see how tired Renjun looks, how he's been up and down since Jaemin got hurt, bringing his homework after each period was over. At first, he sort of wanted to say Renjun is making a big deal out of it, but then he remembered Jaemin's supposed to be a vampire and totally capable of doing a two-minutes flip holding a chainsaw and while he whistles, and _absolutely_ capable of recovering instantly.

Then it hits him. Mark.

He knew it! He really is up to something.

"We're supposed to write a novella-styled story based on the differences between the monster and humankind." Renjun snatches him away from his thoughts.

His head snaps to look at him, then huffs, "I want to do it alone."

He can't do _this_ sort of group work with him. Donghyuck and Renjun are friends and all, but when it comes to their sides on the matter, their opinions diverge. When they're having an argument about it, Renjun has always something on the tip of his tongue to throw back at him whenever he critiques humans, and it more than often shuts Donghyuck's mouth, not because he thinks it's true, but because he's already coming at him, fists trying to reach his face, Jeno or Jaemin not a second later to hold him back.

If he's writing a fiction work to talk about the two species are so different, he's doing it his own way, without Renjun trying to sugarcoat his brutally honest opinions.

"Too late. Already gave our names to Mr Kim. All the other groups are filled and he clearly said you can't do it on your own." Renjun grins. "That's why it's called a group project, Duckie."

Donghyuck bares his teeth at him. "How do I know you're not just making it up?"

"Maybe pay attention in class, what about that?"

Donghyuck attempts to reach Renjun's collar but Jaemin holds him down. "Are we all in the group?"

"Yeah. The four of us." Renjun answers. And that's all he says about the so-called project.

Donghguck is left sulking at the corner while all of them—even Jeno—do they homework and chat about anything but the project. And humans. And the fact that Jaemin betrayed him.

"So, Jaemin," Donghyuck starts.

Jaemin hums.

"I heard you and Mark are friends now."

He frowns. "Who said that?" He shakes his head. "I just helped him in Arts class. We made a vase with clay."

Donghyuck still isn't forgiving, but he says a simple "It's okay, then."

This makes Jaemin head rise up from his notes. "Really?"

"No!" He shouts and hurls himself on him, trying to aim a blow on him, totally forgetting Jaemin's supposed to be resting.

Jaemin lets out a shriek, and Donghyuck gets out of him in a blink of an eye. "I'm so sorry!"

***

The candles are a little too much, in Donghyuck's humble opinion, but he isn't going to tell that to Renjun, who is now in the process of lighting up each of them with a fire spell. In the light of the candles, a drop runs down Renjun's left cheek, and Donghyuck gets alarmed that the boy has been crying, but he knew more than anyone that it's more likely a palm tree grow apples than Huang Renjun cry.

After they spent a very productive afternoon locked in the room and studying for the upcoming exams, Renjun still didn't say anything about the project, and Donghyuck was kind of hoping he had forgotten about it, only for Renjun to wake him up at ass o'clock and drag him, Jeno and Jaemin out of the dorms and into one unused classroom and starting to align candles over the room. He said it was just for illumination but Donghyuck can't quite shake off the idea of Renjun forcing them to watch another demon summoning, not when they have an exam in around 4 hours.

From beside him, Jeno yawns. He looks to his side and sees a very heartbreaking image of two exhausted vampires, dark circles carved onto their eyes and even a pout on Jaemin's lips. He can see how it must be for them, being forced to wake up while the sun reigns on earth. At least Renjun has the decency to close the windows shut—the reason they need those candles for.

Renjun blows on his finger as if it were a gun when the last candle is lightened up. "All done. Let's begin." He opens up a notebook.

"Begin _what_?" Donghyuck snaps, the sleep deprivement making him cranky.

"Oh. I didn't say it, did I?" He chuckles, flipping the notebook closed back again. He looks too smug for someone who woke up in the middle of the afternoon. "We gotta do this now, or I lose inspiration."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "Are you ever going to say what _it_ is?"

Renjun grins and opens up the notebook yet once again, grinning up at the three of them. There's silence, because Renjun probably thought suspense would be cool. In the silence, he hears Jaemin sniffing, and Donghyuck swears to God it better be him crying, and not the start of a cold. He's a vampire, dammit. That's what happens when you hang out with Mark Lee.

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, unclenching his fists, and trying to get distracted with the flicker of them candles and how they make the walls seem like they're moving.

That's when Renjun finally decides to speak up. He has taken the teacher's seat while Donghyuck had been distracted, and he suddenly notices there's a pile of books right beside where Renjun's feet has been resting on the desk.

" _It_ , Donghyuck, is something I think you'll actually enjoy." He says, patting the book on the top.

Donghyuck raises his brow, but nonetheless comes forward to take a look on it. He has to squint a bit to read the titles, pushing one after the other to read each of them, and each of them worse than the last. They are all human literature, what he can only recognize because Renjun reads this kind of shit, and apparently, out of so many monsters, Donghyuck had to befriend a human enthusiast.

He frowns, "Why would I enjoy any of this?"

Renjun's smile has a glint of sadness, and Donghyuck _swears_ his voice breaks when he says,"You know the English assignment?"

Donghyuck nods, suddenly worried. Is there something so wrong with doing this kind of theme with him that made Renjun so out of it that he could cry? Well, they _are_ in the middle of exams week and it might been taking a tool on it, but it surely isn't because of Donghyuck, right?

"I want to do it your way."

Donghyuck's brows shot up. What?

"What?" Jeno questions from his side, starting Donghyuck. "That's the reason why you dragged us up here? Injunnie, couldn't you wait until tomorrow? Jaemin is sick."

Renjun seems taken aback, as if he had been under a spell himself. He lowers his head and blinks his eyes rapidly, but Donghyuck doubts it is because of some spell. "I—" His voice cracks and he has to clear his throat before restarting. "I just couldn't sleep. I'm sorry."

Jeno's sharp features soften, and Donghyuck knows he isn't the only one noticing Renjun's wrecked state. What was happening with his friends? Is it a curse? Is it _Mark Lee_?

Jeno holds a hand out in Renjun's direction. "Let's sleep, Injun."

Renjun gives him a sad smile and drops his feet out of the desk, but doesn't bother taking Jeno's hand. He just pulls himself to his feet, and walks around the room to light off the candles. He had once complained to Donghyuck about how his magic is so weak it could be mistaken as human magic tricks, so that's why Jeno runs in vampire-speed through the room, lighting off the candle with the small breeze he made to spare him from having to spend some more several minutes in the stuffy place to snuff out each one of them, one by one.

Renjun pauses, hand lifted to use his magic, but when there isn't any more fire, he retreats it and walks out of the room, Jeno and Jaemin following right behind.

Donghyuck was about to do the same, but he sees Renjun forgot his books on the desk. Reaching a hand to grab one of them, he remembers the project is on his hands now—a chance to write his opinions for the whole school to see, and hopefully convince some of them to go on protest marches with him too. With Renjun in his group, his words will be taken into consideration.

And although his friend is acting strange, he can only see it as a message from the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

The library is crowded with students but Donghyuck can spot them miles away, their familiar forms as bold to him as the fact that all of them look and probably are feeling like death. He feels the same, but he can’t blame Renjun even after keeping them up when they should be resting to the upcoming exam week, and not even after leaving those human literature books on the desk, exposed to Donghyuck’s eyes and his curiosity.

In fact, he can’t blame Renjun even after he spent the rest of the day reading one of them, and accidentally go halfway through the book when he’s nowhere near a good reader, having to read a paragraph at least twice to fully get it. No, he can’t blame him, because Donghyuck has come up with the ultimate idea. And it isn’t for English class.

When he arrives at the table they are in, he lets the pile of books in his arms fall on top of it, ignoring the glances he gets from the students from a nearby table, and letting himself fall on the empty chair beside Jaemin.

"What could've possibly happened to get you in this mood so early?" Jeno says, letting go of the pen and stretching his arms, yawning.

His thoughts had been so crowded he didn't notice the smile painting his face. Slouching in his seat, he tries to relax his facial muscles.

"Don't mind me. I just got the best idea ever for this project."

Renjun doesn't look up when he says, "It's fine, I already came up with one myself."

Donghyuck frowns. Not just because Renjun just smashed his happiness as one would do to a fly, but mostly because he can't quite shake off what happened the day before, especially because he had a lot of time to replay the strange event over and over and he came to the conclusion that there were indeed tears on Renjun's eyes.

He thought that the reason why Renjun gave in to his lead was that he's too tired to actually care if Donghyuck will write a story full of his 'unnecessary statements', as he likes to call it. But now he's going back with his word? He doesn’t want to talk about the day before, because there’s no guarantee that Renjun won’t have a break down right there in the middle of a bunch of stressed students in a library. Even now, when he’s sitting comfortably and head resting on his palm, Donghyuck is sure everyone can see he’s stretched thin, for whatever reason. Donghyuck won’t bother to pressure him into telling them, he’ll do it eventually.

But it isn’t an excuse to give Donghyuck hope and then crush it.

“So you’re saying I lost my sleep for nothing?” Donghyuck snaps at him. “I spent all day long on it!”

The subtle raise of his voice makes not only Jaemin and Jeno give a worried glance at each other, but also attracts the attention of some people at their neighbor table, as well as Renjun’s, who finally looks up at him, a furrow forming between his eyebrows. “So did I.”

Donghyuck grits his teeth, leaning closer. “But you told me to do it!”

“I was out of myself.”

“You have no right to go back on what you said!”

“Guys.” Jeno tries to intervene, but to no avail. Now it’s not only Donghyuck’s voice getting louder with each word, but Renjun is also getting heated.

He closes the book shut with a loud thud. Donghyuck can see _Art History_ written on the cover as Renjun stands up, his face painted in anger. “If you’re so willing to do it, then do it! But don’t-” He groans. “God fucking damn it!” Renjun curses, making a beeline to the door and out of the library, leaving Jeno, Jaemin and every other kid in there staring at Donghyuck.

Jaemin coughs.

“Why did you do that?” Jeno questions, when Donghyuck finally looks away from the door Renjun just left. He doesn’t seem angry at him, but confused, same as Jaemin.

“Did something happen?” He asks from beside him.

Donghyuck lets himself slouch down on his seat, sighing and rubbing his temples with his fingers. At least _those two_ aren’t unpredictable. “I don’t know what’s gotten to him.”

“Why were you guys fighting over homework out of all things?” Jeno insists.

Donghyuck sighs louder. “Don’t ask _me_. You were there. You heard what he said. I’ll be responsible for the project!”

“Maybe he was just sleepy and wasn’t on his right mind.” Jaemin’s voice is a bit scratchy when he speaks up, scribbling some notes. “I mean, I’m sorry, Hyuck, but your view on the subject is a little…”

“Compromised.” Jeno finishes for him, snatching his phone from his backpack on top of the table.

“So is his!” Donghyuck crosses his arms against his chest. “I don’t see where this is going.” 

When there’s no more indication of a verbal fight between two best friends, people start to go back to their business, and stop staring at Donghyuck’s table. Well, most of them. When Donghyuck goes searching for watching-eyes, he detects Mark Lee’s four eyes on their table. He squints at him, because when their eyes meet, it isn’t curiosity that shines on them, but concern.

Donghyuck bares his teeth at him, and Mark quickly averts his eyes away.

“Tell me, Jaemin…” He starts, Jaemin looks up at him and follows his gaze, still locked on Mark across the room. “Do you still hang out with Mark?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “I think I already told you that I just helped him with—”

“I know, I know.” Donghyuck interrupts. “But you intend to?”

Jeno stops typing on his phone. Jaemin frowns. “What do—”

“Could you do it? Be friends with him?” Donghyuck insists.

Jaemin stares at him as if he had just confessed he murdered his family. “What?”

Jeno rests his phone on the table and peers at him. His dark hair falls on his eyes when he leans forward, but he doesn’t bother to shake it away. “What is going on, Donghyuck?”

“I’m trying to figure this out myself.” He says, then turns back to Jaemin. “Are you still sick?”

Jaemin clears his throat. “I mean, a little, but—”

“How are you okay with that?” Donghyuck’s voice gets loud again, so he tries to calm down. “Isn’t it a bit _strange_?”

He avoids his eyes, so Donghyuck knows he’s right. A sick vampire isn’t something you see every day, unless they are blood deprived, and Jaemin had already been fed this week. The school nurse said earlier that he’s gotten a rare case of vampire motion sickness from the trip they did on spring break—coincidentally, the trip was to a human tree conservation camping site—, as if such a thing exists.

Donghyuck spots his Adam's apple bobs when he gulps, trying to find words. “My bones are back in place, at least.”

This time, Donghyuck isn’t holding back when he says, “You’re a _vampire_ , Jaemin. A vampire, for fuck’s sake!” People start to stare at him again, but then begin to look away disappointed when he takes a deep breath. “Isn’t it too much of a coincidence? That you got sick when you started talking with Mark?”

Jeno rolls his eyes, but he’s sure his words hit Jaemin, who is biting his bottom lip, and Donghyuck is finally satisfied that at least _one_ of his friends can see the truth.

He exhales heavily from his nose, and Donghyuck can clearly see he has given in. “What do you want me to do?”

Donghyuck can’t help but smirk.

***

Despite Donghyuck, other people also seem to think Jaemin's illness seems a bit… sketchy. Other people as their gym teacher—who is also Jeno and Jaemin's soccer coach—, and who can be found with a deep furrow between his brows while they make their way into the sports court.

"Is your back healed, Na?" He asks when they come closer.

"Yes, Coach." Jaemin says. "I just pulled a muscle."

Donghyuck isn't that good in Biology, but he can spot the differences between bones and a muscle. The most obvious difference is by far how the bones sound when they break, and the individual lets out a shout so agonizingly loud you can feel their pain.

But Donghyuck knows he just said that because he's afraid Coach Wang will kick him out of the team. And it seems Coach also knows it, because his scowl only deepens and he opens his mouth but decides not to say anything. He nods and goes to help some girls with stretching.

Jaemin lets out a weary sigh.

Jeno, with lack of words of comfort, pats a hand on his shoulder, and they begin to stretch.

The sports court of the Beast Academy is located in a closed area, bricked up and covered with a roof, for whenever they have to compete against the human schools in plain day. They call it _Interspecies Mini Olympics_ , an attempt from the government to make them connect over something. It didn’t go as they’d planned at all—surprisingly—and all it really does is only accentuate their rivalry and create more chaos. No one wants to end the tradition, though. Who doesn’t enjoy a bit of violence? Donghyuck does, he loves to have an excuse to aim some blows into some human’s head.

The spring break is over, which means they are closer to the competition, which means they will have to start to change their sleeping schedule again. It will be a great pain in the ass, as it always has been, and now even more since Jaemin is ill. He better recover from whatever the hell he is on, because Donghyuck can’t and won’t be able to deal with cocky humans puffing their chests with an undeserved victory. It’s already bad enough that they’re forced to restrain their powers or true forms while participating, what is clearly bullshit. They should demand the humans _not_ to suck on sports instead of limiting their natural skills. It isn’t their fault humans are weak whiny little—

Coach Wang blows his whistle. By his side, Jaemin shivers.

They start the warming up, and while they run Donghyuck sees Jaemin being left behind, one whole lap away from them. Running isn't a big deal for his kind and the real effort he should be making is restraining his power to control his speed. Jeno notices and they share a look. That's when Donghyuck knows there's no turning back. There's something wrong. And it is more than likely one specific person.

He only hopes Jaemin doesn't die _before_ he can spy on Mark Lee for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Donghyuck immediately lets his backpack fall to the ground when he gets to his and Renjun’s shared room, also getting his attention in the process for a split second. Renjun is laying on his stomach with a textbook and, apparently, he seems do have decided to ignore him, so he visibly tries to avoid looking at Donghyuck again, as if he isn’t making the loudest noises he can while wandering around the small room, stomping his feet on the floor like a kid throwing a tantrum. He can see it getting to Renjun from the twitch in the warlock’s eye, and Donghyuck smiles satisfied.

“Okay! Stop it!” Renjun busts. “What do you want?”

Donghyuck intertwines his own hands together, as if pleading, and tries to make the most irresistible puppy face. “I want your forgiveness.”

Renjun rolls his eyes and goes back to the book. With a flip of his hand, Donghyuck closes the book so  _ Art History _ can be read on the title, the same one Renjun was reading on the library. Donghyuck feels a pang in his chest with the memories of how he practically screamed at him.

"I'm sorry for being a dick earlier." He tries again, looking down to meet Renjun's angry eyes. Then he reaches to his uniform's chest pocket, taking off the small bump inside of it."I brought you candy in exchange of forgiveness."

Renjun takes a moment, but he seems to realize that it would be less stressful accept his apologies now than having Donghyuck pestering him for the rest of the week. He takes the treats from Donghyuck's hand. "Only because that's my favorite candy."

It's enough for Donghyuck, who smiles and falls onto his own bed. He's tempted to finally question Renjun's recently behaviors, but it might just make him mad all over again, so he chooses to keep his mouth shut. For now. That means that there's only one more subject to talk about.

"You can take the lead of the project, too. I don't mind." He blurts.

Renjun is in the middle of unwrapping the treats when he looks up. "What? Are you sure? What about the idea you said you had?"

Domghyuck takes off his shoes so he can lie on his back and stare at the ceiling, a smile forming on his lips. "It's not really original." He points at Renjun's bookshelf. "I stole from your human fiction books."

Renjun turns to look at it, confusion and surprise on his face. "Really? Which one?" He puts one caramel candy on his mouth, chewing on it before eyeing Donghyuck suspiciously. "What could've gotten your attention? You despise human literature."

"One of them was about a monster." He reveals, face turning to take a look at Renjun. "I want to talk about a human."

"And why are you giving up about writing the project?" Renjun questions.

Donghyuck is fully smiling now. "I don't want it to be actual fiction."

***

"That's a  _ really  _ bad idea." Jeno says when Donghyuck tells him and Jaemin his plans. "You don't expect us to actually support you with this right?"

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "No." Jeno sighs relieved. "I want you guys to actually help me." He finishes and sees Jeno's face fall.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jaemin asks.

They are having dinner in the cafeteria and it's already bright outside, making both Jaemin and Jeno squint their eyes at Donghyuck because of the sun coming through the windows.

"Renjun won't agree with this, not in a million years, and I need a warlock to do it so…" Donghyuck pauses, and he already knows the reactions he's going to get from those two. "I might have made a deal with the Dark Twins."

Jeno's jaw falls while Jaemin breaks into a coughing fit. "And you want us to make sure you don't die in the process." Is more of a statement than a question from Jeno, but Donghyuck nods anyway.

Chenle and Jisung are young warlocks who are known for more than their cute faces. Well, Jisung is a warlock only for association, as when he first joined the Academy a decade ago, there weren't any other demons like him around the school and after meeting Chenle, he instantly identified with the witchcraft, preferring to be called a warlock rather than a demon. He didn't struggle to learn the properties of magic, especially when Chenle has always been one of the best on the subject and helped Jisung throughout his journey. They've been trading favors since then, performing illegal spells for a price. Donghyuck heard their customers are never unsatisfied. That's one of the reasons why he decided to seal a deal with them and risk selling his soul to the Devil: They are  _ good _ . The other reason is that Renjun would never agree with it.

"I won't die. Hopefully." Donghyuck mumbles, because he trusts their reputation and the spell isn't even that complicated. They probably had dealt with way worse. "You guys will only guarantee that the…  _ thing _ doesn't do anything stupid."

Jaemin shakes his head, looking stressed. "You know, Hyuck, that's a reason why we never gave in for your pleas to join those protest marches with you. We don't want to get involved in this stuff." Jaemin blurts. He rests his elbows on the table, raking a hand through his golden hair. "And I won't be much help."

"Still feeling sick?"

"Not just feeling. I  _ am _ really sick." His voice cracks mid-sentence, evoking another coughing fit, and Donghyuck knows he's saying the truth.

An idea pops in his head. "We can ask them to cure you! If it's really a vampire disease, it'll be no problem."

Jaemin scoffs. "Them as in the Dark Twins? And be in debt for the rest of my life?"

"I'll take the debt for you if you agree. What about that?" Donghyuck crosses his arm over his chest, feeling extra brave. He might as well be. After all, he can be severely injured in the process (not actually die, as Jeno said).

Jaemin seems inclined to agree, but Jeno butts in. "Don't, Jaemin. He just wants to try to justify his obsession with Mark Lee." He leans over the table, pointing a finger at Donghyuck and completely forgetting the sun on his face. "If they can't cure you, it'll only fuel his delusions and he'll make some excuse to prove Mark did something to you. Not like he doesn't already, though."

Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck questions why Jeno suddenly managed to finally use his brain for something. Although he doesn't try to deny any of this. That's exactly what he's going to do. "You guys treasure our friendship, don't you?"

"I mean…" Jaemin starts, but a sharp glance from Donghyuck cuts him off. "Of course!"

"Then help me out. For me." Donghyuck stands and walks around the table to get to them, making a whole scene in the middle of the cafeteria while kneeling in front of them.

"Hyuck! Stop it!" Jeno whisper-shouts at him, trying to make him stand back up.

Donghyuck fake cries, grabbing the hem of their uniforms and ignoring the other students staring at them. "I beg you! I'll do anything! I'll—"

Jaemin and Jeno's faces burn like fire and it's not because of the sun.

"Okay! Donghyuck we'll do it!" Jaemin hisses, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet.

Donghyuck finally lets himself be pulled up and just gives them a thumbs up and a quick 'Thanks!" Before making his way back to his seat as if nothing happened.

Jeno hides his face between his hands, sighing. "Renjun will kill us."

Donghyuck knows he's being completely selfish and his friends surely deserve someone better than him, but he can't feel guilty when he's so close to proving a point. So, so close. But when the Principal's voice surges from the speakers announcing  _ GOODNIGHT, STUDENTS! WE HAVE GREAT NEWS ABOUT THIS YEAR'S OLYMPICS! WE TOOK IN CONSIDERATION YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND NOW I CAN CONFIRM THAT OUR SCHOOL WILL BE ONE OF THE FIRSTS TO ENROLL ON A MONSTER VS MONSTER CONCEPT! _ , he knows he should have seen this coming. After all, karma is one hell of a bitch.

Donghyuck snaps his head up at the closest speaker as if the Principal was right there instead. "No!  _ No! _ What the hell?" Donghyuck blurts, turning around to look at all the speakers hanging from the ceiling. His head is spinning, his breakfast threatening to go back up. This can't be right. Monsters against monsters? Aren't they already prejudiced enough? Now they are forced to fight their own kind?

_ WE ARE COLLABORATING WITH ONLY ONE OTHER SCHOOL THIS YEAR, BUT IF THE EXPERIMENT IS A SUCCESS, WE'LL SURELY BE PLAYING AGAINST OTHER SCHOOLS SOON! _

"I'm against!" Donghyuck reveals to the whole cafeteria, getting their attention back again with more yelling.

"What?" Jeno asks dumbly.

He stands up, ignoring Jaemin pleas for him to not cause a scene again. "I'm against this competition! They're trying to oppress us into normalizing human behavior making us compete with our own species!"

"Don't be so extreme, Hyuck, this is only to make things interesting. Don't you want to play without restraining your powers?"

"I'm still against. And my form of protest will be  _ not _ playing. Tell Coach I quit!"

"You can't be serious." Jaemin says, massaging his temples.

"I can. I am!"

There's a sound of static and again the Principal's voice echoes through the cafeteria:  _ OH! AND BE WARNED THAT THE WINNING SCHOOL WILL COMPETE AGAINST THE HUMAN NATIONAL CHAMPION TEAM! _

Donghyuck pauses completely taken by surprise. The human national champion team? That's a whole different history. He tries to force his thoughts of winning the so-called human champions to disappear, but who is he lying to? He is in. And Jeno can clearly see it. "So?"

"I suddenly want to compete. What's the school name? We can't let them win."


	4. Chapter 4

"You better write it down, because I won't be repeating it again.  _ Again _ ." Chenle demands and leans back on the throne, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The Dark Twins had announced through a piece of paper with a messy handwriting, which was tucked inside his Chemistry book, that they should meet in the theater after classes are finished to discuss some matters.

Donghyuck thought the choice of location was purely for there would be less likely for anyone to eavesdrop, since the theater isn't that big and there's only one door to enter and exit. But now that he's here, he suspects they just wanted it to be more dramatic than what the situation already is, with Chenle sitting on that damn throne as if he's the emperor of the world, and Jisung playing with a (real!) sword he stole from one of the armor sculptures.

Chenle seems way too bothered by Donghyuck and his friends' presence, but Donghyuck ponders if it's just an act, with the theater air clogging his nostrils and fogging his mind. Donghyuck could've been perfect for this environment, effortlessly outshining anyone on stage even with a small role, he thinks. But the thought dies as soon as it comes, because fighting for his species for equality is way more important than any glory he could get here.

"Are you even listening to me?" Chenle continues.

Donghyuck diverts his attention back to him. He blinks. "What?"

Chenle groans loudly, slumping back, his feet rising off the ground with the motion. "Jisung, could you explain it to them? My patience is over." He waves at them.

Jisung stops threatening the sculpture and turns with the sword in their direction. "We have some rules." He begins, and reaches to the back pocket of his jeans, taking off a crumpled piece of paper and offering it to Donghyuck. Jeno and Jaemin lean closer to read it. Jisung continues, "Well, more like requirements. You have to provide all the supplies to the experiment."

Donghyuck's face shots up. "Experiment?"

"Jisung means the spell, of course." Chenle cuts in. "You are also aware we are  _ not _ responsible for the results, aren't you?"

He frowns. The Twins are more tricky than what he thought they would be. He underestimated them for being younger than him. After all, maybe Donghyuck should start to question if that's a good idea. "Of course you are. You're the ones performing the spell, of course you have the responsibility!"

" _ You _ were the one that came to us. So it's all on you.” There’s no bite in Chenle’s tone, but it doesn’t stop Donghyuck’s anger to bubble up. Chenle seems to realize it, so he quickly proceeds, saying, “Although we  _ do _ give you an apology gift if it fails.”

“It doesn’t make it any better!” Donghyuck retorts. “What the hell? You guys are demanding a lifetime debt from me! The least you can do is give me a guarantee of success!” Donghyuck considers turning around, grabbing his friends and walking away. He should’ve just asked Renjun. Even if his magic is of ‘short-length’, at least is safer.

When he’s just about to go away, Chenle suddenly stands up. “Wait! Don’t go!”

Jisung also seems alarmed. “Yeah, you guys would make excellent chara—” Chenle elbows him. “Ow!”

They all come to a stop and turn around to face them again, confusion written on their faces. But when they look at their faces, both of them wear suspiciously large smiles. “Were you about to say—”

“There’s no other warlock around the Academy who's willing to do it, or  _ can _ do it. So you don’t have much of a choice.” Chenle interrupts. “And after all, you already made a deal with us. You can’t back away now.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “You don’t  _ own _ me. It’s not like I signed up anything.”

Jisung gasps. “How did you know?”

“Jisung!”

“Whoa, I thought the whole lifetime debt was an exaggeration.” Jeno backs away, turning to face him. “Hyuck, let’s go.”

“You don’t have to say it twice.” Donghyuck scoffs.

And they all make their way to the door, leaving behind the two warlocks, ignoring the shouts directed at them. Not in a million years he’d trust those evil little devil's spawns. He’s not  _ that _ desperate yet. He’ll find another way. He’ll make it work.

But the thought is not enough to stop the shiver he feels in his spine when Chenle yells, “We curse you Lee Donghyuck! We curse you!” Even when he sees Jeno rolling his eyes and shutting the door behind them.

***

Donghyuck has been in the search for Renjun for roughly one hour, but no signal of the older boy. Well, no signal until now, when he’s finally given up on his mission and heading back to the dorms to hopefully sleep for the rest of the weekend, surprisingly finding Renjun sneakily sliding out of the dorm door. No, sliding out of the  _ senior’s _ dorm door.

He watches, amused, as Renjun squeezes himself through the barely open door and places the tip of his toes on the floor, looking at the entrance rather than Donghyuck, who is standing on the opposite side, arms crossed and a grin dancing on his lips.

By the time Renjun makes his way out of the door and into the hallway, Donghyuck has already lost his patience and clears his throat, holding down a laugh when the older jumps in place with a high-pitched cry, clutching his hand on his chest.

When he spots Donghyuck, he goes to him and shoves his shoulder. “Hyuck! You scared me to death!”

“I don’t bring death, Renjun, I only collect it.”

Renjun rolls his eyes. “What do you want?”

“What do  _ I _ want?  _ You _ are the one sneaking out of the senior’s dorm in the middle of the afternoon like a serial killer.” He retorts, waving at his body as if it’s drenched in blood. “What are you up to?”

He swears he  _ hears _ Renjun gulping. He scratches his nape. “Had to retrieve a book.” He finally replies.

Donghyuck hums, eyeing Renjun from head to toe, but there’s nothing particularly fishy about his appearance, only his composure and the look in his eyes that gives off a suspicious aura (if the whole door-sneaking wasn’t suspicious enough). He could corner him right there and demand Renjun to finally speak up whatever the hell he’s been going through and risk to lose some teeth or be hexed through the hallway window—or both—, or just respect his privacy and let Renjun tell him whenever he’s ready.

Well, he can afford losing one teeth or two.

Before Renjun can run away, Donghyuck rushes to grab his arm, screaming about how fake of a friend Renjun is for hiding things from him when he never keeps anything from Renjun, but then he cuts himself mid-sentence, because that’s exactly what he’s doing. He himself is keeping things away from Renjun, and even making Jeno and Jaemin do the same. And even if Donghyuck was on his way to finally put an end to it and tell Renjun and hopefully get him to help on this project, he’s not going to do this anymore. Because he’s just petty like that.

He crosses his arms, and hopes he sounds more like an independent person than a sassy child. “You know what? Don’t tell me. Because I  _ also _ have a secret and I'm not going to tell you.”

Avoiding Renjun’s gaze, he turns and heads to their room, aggressively cringing because he  _ did _ just sound like a child, almost bumping into a pillar on his way to the door. Today, he is going to play games on his phone loudly so Renjun can’t sleep, then wake up late, eat lunch, ignore Renjun and team up with the Dark Twins, so when he has his soul sold to the devil, he’ll blame Renjun. That should give him a lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

There are only three things in which Donghyuck can trust, which are: not the law, not Renjun (anymore, apparently), and absolutely _not_ the contract that's in front of him, the one he is supposed to sign. It does feel like he's selling his soul, because there are no tiny letters trying to hide from his sight, but instead, they are huge, with explicit rules, listed from the top to bottom of the paper until they reach close to the line where the signature is supposed to be. Some of the rules are understandable, as in _not telling anyone about the deal_ , _provide the supplies for the deal_ , _not going back with the deal_ , _pay for the deal_ . But when his eyes read over _buying Chenle and Jisung’s lunches_ , Donghyuck objects and they enroll in a fight of five minutes, until they come to an agreement in just snack sharing whenever he has any, because Chenle insists they need fuel to perform the spell (“Food is one of the supplies!” Chenle mumbles irritated while he steals Donghyuck’s pen to correct it).

The setting is still the same in the room, waiting for someone to play the roles. The throne and the sword Jisung had been playing with were still in the same place they left them in, even if the two are currently breathing on his neck, waiting for him to seal the deal. The medieval vibe adding with the fact he can barely find room to properly put the sheet on the table because of all the fake banquet displayed out, and the Dark Twins' loud breaths, only make him feel as if he's on death row. Although there seem to be no tricks involved—not in the paper, at least—, it doesn't help on calming his nerves, because it feels like he's misreading something. Something _must_ be wrong in all that, like hiding in plain sight, or even a spot-the-difference-game. He wishes there are another one of these sheets in which he can compare with—preferably the ones in which the person did not end up suffering any side effects from this—, as if it'd stop him from writing his full name in his most fancy cursive handwriting, in which turned out worse than he expected, but at least now he can have an excuse to say that's not his real signature because he's no _Ponghyuck_.

Chenle snatches it out of from the table half a second after Donghyuck lifts the pen, almost painting a straight black line along the rest of the paper. Despite not sitting in the throne, Chenle is wearing a royal costume: red and golden robes that cascade through the floor. He really looks like royalty while examining his signature, with a Jisung peaking from over his shoulder, wearing a similar costume as Chenle's but with the addition of sunglasses. He snorts. " _Pong_ -hyuck. You have a serious bad handwriting issue. Worse than mine."

"That will do." Chenle states, and folds the 'document', placing it inside his breast pocket and grinning at him, but Donghyuck can’t be alarmed anymore, not when there’s no turning back, not after when he already signed it. He can just move forwards for now on, looking ahead to his plan, even though he could easily yank the paper from Chenle and rip it to pieces. Those guys don’t seem very intimidating, not after knowing and talking to them. Chenle is a very extroverted— and very loud—person, and Donghyuck admits he had to fake a cough to not laugh at some absurd things he'd said and done for the last few minutes they'd been together, back in the theater room. And Jisung, at first, seemed like the quiet shy type by his own, but with Chenle’s presence, he becomes quite talkative, as if the boy was his power source. Maybe he _is_ , Donghyuck thinks, since they are so glued to each other all the time and Chenle is the one who helped Jisung's transition after all.

Donghyuck fidgets in place, looking at both of them expectantly. "So what, now?" He inquiries.

Jisung squints at him as if he's stupid. "Well, _now_ , you go get all the ingredients of the list." He speaks slowly, like talking to a child. "Before the deal time is over."

"What list?" He doesn't remember a list. Nor anything about ingredients. It shouldn't be a big thing, since he can't even remember what he had for dinner the day before. "And wait, what do you mean about time over?"

"Are you for real? You've just read the whole contract!" Chenle seems on the verge of pulling his orange hair off. "And we gave it to you just yesterday! Did you lose it?"

He seeks in his memory for whatever they'd given him in the short period of time they had together. He can only remember a crumpled paper and being threatened with a curse. Oh, the paper!

"Oh, the paper!" Donghyuck speaks up with the most confident tone he can manage, as if he hasn't, indeed, lost it. He stands up from the chair. He snorts. "Of course I didn't _lose_ it!"

Jisung looks at him suspiciously.

And as Chenle is about to open his mouth to say something, Donghyuck hurriedly says, "Look at the time!" He briefly looks at his left wrist, instantly regretting the act, cursing himself for not putting on his watch before leaving his room. "I gotta go."

"You better." Jisung retorts. "You have until sunrise."

He really regrets not wearing his watch, but he's sure sunrise isn't that far from now. Donghyuck stops on his way to the exit, turning back to face them. "What? I—"

"Meet us in here in approximately one hour, good luck!" Chenle proclaims, and after a giggle, he grabs Jisung's arm and vanishes, leaving behind silk robes, sunglasses and an echoing shriek of something he guesses was supposed to be a laugh. 

***

He goes searching in Jaemin and Jeno’s room first, not bothering about making an effort to not wake them up while rummaging through their stuff, grunting in frustration because there’s no Renjun to keep things in order in this room, so the floor is covered in pieces of clothing, old notebooks, and exams with a pinch of food wrappers that they probably thought would be great ornaments to use in the decoration of the room. The windows are not totally closed, and Donghyuck is glad for the dim beams of light coming through the room. They eventually wake up at some point, with Jeno boring holes into Donghyuck’s skull but not saying anything, while Jaemin busies himself with coughing.

“Good you’re awake. Help me out!” Donghyuck is about to dive his hand under Jeno’s bed, but remembers the wrappers and food residues might possibly have attracted some unwanted company. “Jeno, look under your bed.”

“What is even happening? What are you looking for?” Jaemin takes a while to say the whole sentence, with a ratio of approximately three coughs per word.

Donghyuck moves to go through their desktop. If it was any other person’s room and not those two’s, Donghyuck would obviously search first in there, since that’s the most likely place a piece of crumpled paper might be in, but since it’s their room, it’s more prone to be in somewhere like under Jeno’s bed and serving the role of a bed for a cockroach, because that’s what Donghyuck deserves, apparently.

“You guys remember what they gave us? A list, or something?” Donghyuck says as he puts aside inkless pens and notes with rushed handwriting, trying to sort through the mess.

“The _requirements_?” Jeno mocks. He actually does what Donghyuck told him to, sticking his hand under his bed. “It was truly ridiculous. I remember reading something like ‘an open mind’ right above ‘regular human clothes’ or whatever. Are you sure they are the right people? They sound like they’re making this all up.”

“First of all, it’s a ingredients list. And second of all, I lost it.”

“A ingredients list? Oh, that makes sense. But where are we gonna find an open mind?” Jeno suddenly seems alarmed. “What if it’s supposed to be someone’s head? Like someone’s brain?”

“We could just take Mark’s, then.” He mumbles.

“What?”

“Nothing, keep searching.” Donghyuck dismisses, and Jeno opens his mouth, probably to protest, but what actually comes out of his it is a scream of horror, quickly retracting his hand as if it’s been burned. Jaemin, who managed to sleep while Donghyuck was on his loud hunt for a piece of paper, jolts awake.

“What was that?” Donghyuck asks, watching Jeno cradle his hand on his chest.

“Something just bit me.” He responds, pausing to look at his palm, examining it. Donghyuck, curious, stretches to also look into it. The wound looks like a dot, with the skin swollen around it, like a volcano.

"I didn't know cockroaches had teeth."

Jeno smacks him with the back of his hand. "Shut up. It hurts."

Donghyuck can't find it in himself to pity his pain, because Jeno was born a vampire and never really experienced pain at all, at least not _real_ pain, like Donghyuck himself did. The wound will be healed until the end of the night, which will be over in less than one hour. Donghyuck can feel his eyes bulging out of its orbits. He can't afford wasting time.

He grabs Jeno’s face. “Look, I need you to focus. Do you guys have the paper?”

Jeno doesn’t respond. He just frees his face from Donghyuck’s grasp and returns his attention back to his hand and groans in what Donghyuck is starting to think is indeed _real_ pain. Jaemin comes stumbling from his bed and onto Jeno’s, taking his hand to exam it himself. Some seconds pass by, which consist of Jeno heaving and Donghyuck one blink away from tearing his own hair off his scalp.

“It’s not healing, Hyuck. I think we need to go to the infirmary.” Jaemin finally states.

Jeno snatches his hand away, looking offended. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s nothing I can’t take.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Jaemin stares at him for a moment, oblivious to a fuming Donghyuck right in front of them. “Do you want to know what _I_ can’t take?” He starts. “Waiting for you guys to finally hear me!”

Jaemin—finally—turns his attention to him, sighing. “What are you even doing here, Hyuck? It’s past bedtime.”

Donghyuck ponders about whether or not he really wanted to do this. _The experiment_ , as Jisung let slip out. If it’s really worth the migraine spreading through his head. He can’t possibly try to work out with those little devils and these two big idiots at the same time, and the… thing. He imagines how it’ll be seeing his own project come to life and how everything will change once it’s done when he finally puts his plan into practice. Make the world and people change for good, making people see the truth at last. And while he’s imagining the fairy tale of his future life, he decides that yes, it’s worth every headache he’s been getting since the first day he tried to contact the Twins.

But he needs time. What was in their heads when Chenle and Jisung told him he had one hour to be prepared for something so huge? Maybe they were just fooling around with him, they’re kids after all.

Donghyuck doesn’t even notice he had closed his eyes until he had opened them, finding both Jeno and Jaemin staring down at him, Jeno still cradling his hand as if it something precious, and Jaemin with his own hand frozen and extended in Jeno’s direction.

“I’m going to bed.” He announces and, after standing up and wipe the dust off his knees, he heads off to the door. “And, uh, Jeno?” He calls from the door. Jeno whips his head up from his bruised hand. “If you cleaned this room better a roach wouldn’t have bitten you.”

He closes the door right in time to avoid a flying shoe smacking his face.


End file.
